Future Days
by danzcoach24
Summary: It has been 10 years since the end of "Duck Days". Life has been good, but now one Duck has to deal with things from their past.
1. Family

_This is a continuation of "Duck Days" however, you don't **need** to read that to understand this._

_I don't own anything related to Disney, the NHL, or the Mighty Ducks._

_Please read and review, they keep me going._

Chapter 1: Family

Today is a picture perfect day. Here I am sitting in my backyard on a beautiful summer day with two of my best friends and the love of my life. Ever since Guy signed with the Rangers, 3 years ago, there have been a lot of these days. It has become a Sunday tradition. We met for brunch and then head back to one of our homes for the rest of the afternoon. Ours children are so close because they have practically grown up together and they look forward to Sundays almost as much as Adam and I do.  
  
I said once that Connie and Guy were my family, and that still holds true today. I love them just as much as if we were related by blood and I know that they would be there for me no matter what. I can not imagine my life without them in it. Adam feels the same way. He was like a little kid on his birthday when Guy decided he wanted to leave Boston. It was actually Adam that convinced him to sign with the Rangers. Not like Guy needed much convincing. In the ten years Adam has played for them they have won 6 Stanley Cups; 5 of them in the last 5 years. Connie and I were excited too. We had managed to see each other often enough when we graduated college; Boston is not that far away from New York, but now we would be in the same state. To make things even better they bought a house not too far from ours. It was like something out of a movie.  
  
So for 3 years Adam and Guy have "worked" together and our families have "played" together. It has been so much fun, for all of us. One of my favorite memories has to be the Rangers annual father/son or daughter hockey game this past year. Our daughter, Jessica Constance, is still too young (she is only 3), but our 6 year old son, Mark, had just started skating. I don't know if I have ever seen a cuter sight than him dressed in a mini Rangers jersey and helmet. I felt like I was looking at a picture of a 6 year old Adam; they look so much alike. Guy and Connie also have a 6 year old, Jeremy looks so much like Connie it is actually scary. Seeing the four of them on the ice was magical for both Connie and myself. We took so many pictures that day we could make a book.  
  
My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of the phone.  
  
"I'll go get it."  
  
I run into the kitchen.  
  
"Hello. Oh hi Margret....I'm fine, you?....Yeah he is outside, let me get him for you.....Adam your mom is on the phone....hold on Margret, he is coming."  
  
"Did she say why she is calling?"  
  
I look at Adam and shake my head no.  
  
"Hi mom....I'm good, you?....What about him?...."  
  
As I walked back outside I could hear Adam, or rather a lack of Adam. He didn't seem to be saying much, just the occasional "yes" and "ah-ha". I didn't find that too strange; Adam didn't have the greatest relationship with his parents. Their conversations were always minimal.  
  
"Is everything ok?"  
  
"I'm sure everything is fine Guy."  
  
We were outside for about another 5 minutes, when Adam finally came back out. By the look in his eyes I knew something was wrong.  
  
"Adam, what's the matter?"  
  
"My father has cancer. He is dying."  
  
We all looked at Adam in shock as he sat down next to me and he grabbed my hand. We sat in silence for what felt like forever.  
  
"So when are we going to Minnesota?"  
  
"He doesn't want us to come."  
  
Adam looked so hurt. He and his father had never had a good relationship, but he was still his father. I knew Adam wanted to be there.  
  
"But, you want to go?"  
  
He looked at me and I had my answer.  
  
"Ok, I'll go online tonight and get us plane tickets and look for "family friendly" hotels."  
  
"Don't be silly, Jules. Guy and I are going back to Minnesota in 2 weeks to visit our parents. We can take the kids for now and then if your still there the kids can fly out with us."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Connie is right. Let us take the kids. This way you two can go out and evaluate the situation without having to worry about the kids."  
  
"I don't know what to say. Thank you."  
  
"Adam you guys are part of our family. I know you would do the same if the situation was reversed."  
  
Connie and Guy left shortly after that. I told Connie I would call her when I finalized our plans. After I found us airline tickets and booked a hotel room I found Adam in Mark's room. He was kneeling on the side of a sleeping son's bed. I didn't want to disturb either of them so I went to leave.  
  
"Jules."  
  
I turned back around to find Adam now standing; his eyes were filled with tears. He slowing began moving towards me. When we were inches apart we embraced. I could feel Adam sobbing in my arms. We slowly made our way to our bedroom. After we had situated ourselves on the bed I told Adam about the flight and hotel information.  
  
"I can't believe he is dying. I always thought we would have time. I don't want him to die with this distance between each other. I don't know if I could live with that."  
  
"Going to Minnesota should help....but promise me something."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Promise me that if you can't repair the damage you won't blame yourself. Adam it was your father that always pushed you away. He has to want it too."  
  
"I know your right, but I have to try."  
  
"I would expect nothing less of you. You have always wanted things with your father to be different. Maybe now they can be."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
We sat in silence for a while. I'm not sure if Adam slept that night (I don't think so). When we woke up the next morning we explained to the kids what was going on (Mark understood a little better than Jessi). Guy came by later that day to pick them up. Adam and I thanked Guy for doing this and again Guy said we were family and to call if we needed anything. Adam and I then left for the airport. I hope for Adam's sake that this trip works out the way he wants it too.


	2. Hands

_This chapter is short. I was bored and decided to write._

_I still own nothing!_

_Please read and review._

Chapter 2: Hands  
  
"So what did your mom say when you called?"  
  
"She was surprised when I told her we were in Minnesota. She said we didn't have to come, but since we were here that we could stop by....God! How did things get this way? He is my father. We are supposed to at least talk. I can't even remember the last conversation I had with him. At the very least we should be able to talk about hockey; we can't even do that! Do you know that he still makes me feel like I'm ten? Julie promise me that you will never allow me to treat our kids like he treats me. I don't want Mark or Jessi to ever feel this way about me."  
  
"Adam don't do this to yourself. You are nothing like your father. Other than Guy name one player on your team that spends half as much time with their family as you do."  
  
"But what if they grow up to hate me? I am so afraid that they will think I am overbearing or that I want them to do something they don't want to do."  
  
I look over at my husband; he is on the verge of tears. I place my hand over his on the gear shift and give it a squeeze. He glances at me. After all these years I can still get lost in his eyes. I am still amazed by how all of his emotions seem to gather in them. Our eyes meet and for a second he looks like a little lost boy.  
  
"Stop. I will not allow you to do this. Our children adore you. You are an amazing father and you always will be. Your father has never seen how special you are and that is his lose."  
  
"Maybe this trip was a bad idea. What did I think I was going to accomplish by coming here?"  
  
"You wanted to at least try to mend things with him. There is nothing wrong with that. Just remember you promised that no matter what you will not dwell on who is to blame."  
  
"I know....I promise....Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For everything. You have always been there for me and you have given me more than I could have ever asked for. You are my rock and I know I don't tell you enough how much I love you."  
  
"Adam I feel your love everyday. It's in the way you hold me in bed; the way you look at me; I still get the chills when you hold my hand."  
  
"Well I think I am going to need to hold your hand for the rest of the day. We're here."  
  
Adam gets out of the car and comes around to open my door. I kiss him and our foreheads touch for a few seconds. Our eyes connect as we turn to head for the front door....holding hands.


	3. Pressure

_Sorry this has taken so long. I have been away alot._

_I still sadly own nothing._

_I love the reviews....please continue_

Chapter 3: Pressure  
  
"So how long were you planning on keeping this a secret?"  
  
"Your father and I didn't want to worry you. You were in the middle of the season and then playoffs. We just thought it would be best if you didn't know."  
  
"You didn't tell me my father is dying because I was in the playoffs? Is that supposed to be a joke? I deserved to know. Did you tell Matt?"  
  
"Yes. We told your brother a few months ago."  
  
"You weren't worried that it would affect his work?"  
  
"Adam, you know that's different."  
  
"How is that different mom?"  
  
"Your father didn't want your play to be effected. Plus your brother lives here in Edina. He was bound to figure it out."  
  
"And there it is. Still after all these years, my hockey career always comes first to him. It's sad really. I think he cares about my career more than I do."  
  
"Adam don't say such things. You love hockey and it has given you a wonderful life. Your father just wants to see you happy."  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Does he know we are here?"  
  
"I told him you were coming. He was upset that you chose to come even when he said not to. He is in the bedroom. I'll go tell him you arrived."  
  
As Margaret left the room Adam placed his face in his hands. I placed my hand on his back and began to rub it.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"I don't know Jules. He is my father, but he has never really been my dad. I am obviously sad that he is sick, but I think I am more upset that I'm not sadder. Does that make sense?"  
  
"To me it does. I know the relationship that the two of you have. Your feelings are understandable. We both know you love your dad. His actions wouldn't bother you as much if you didn't, but there has always been strain in your relationship."  
  
"I don't think I have ever been good enough for him. Even now. That thing about affecting my play. It is as if I have never played under pressure before. I have played under pressure my entire life....mostly from him."  
  
"Well you are here now and maybe you two can work through some of your issues."  
  
Adam gives me a doubtful look.  
  
"You can at least try."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For being here with me."  
  
"Where else would I be?"  
  
We gently kiss as his mother re-enters the kitchen.  
  
"Oh sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt but your father said he would see you now. He is really weak so you can just go to our bedroom."  
  
Adam nods to Margaret and then kisses me on the cheek; leaving me alone with my mother in law.


	4. Change

_Nothing....I own nothing!_

_Please R&R_

Chapter 4: Changes  
  
"Would you like anything to drink? I am going to make myself a cup of tea."  
  
"I would love a cup."  
  
Margaret and I were silent as she made the tea. I had been married to Adam for nearly a decade and had known him for years before that and yet I really didn't know his mother all that well. The fact that we lived so far away was partially to blame, but mostly it was because of Adam's relationship (or lack there of) with his parents. They rarely came to New York and when we would visit Minnesota it was usually to visit old Ducks. We would of course stop by to see them but the visits were usually short and kind of uncomfortable.  
  
"So how are the children?"  
  
"They are good. Mark starts first grade in September and Jessi is going to nursery school."  
  
"They grow up so fast. Enjoy the time you have with them now, pretty soon they will be adults."  
  
There was a hint of sadness in her voice. I had never heard her like this before. Maybe she is finally realizing all the mistakes her and her husband made with Adam growing up.  
  
"I have a little more time before they are adults, but I already know what you mean. Mark tries to be independent and I see Jessi trying to follow."  
  
"Who is watching them while you are here?"  
  
"Connie and Guy. They are coming out in two weeks anyway, so they offered to watch the kids until then and then bring them out here; if Adam and I are still in Minnesota."  
  
"That was awfully nice of them. Taking someone else's children for two weeks. Don't they have their own kids?"  
  
"Yes they have two, but they are like family. We spend so much time together. Our kids have grown up with each other."  
  
Margaret just nodded and our awkward silence returned. She was the one to break it again.  
  
"Is he happy?'  
  
I was slightly taken aback by her question. It was a simple question but she had never asked me something so personal before. I answered her the best I could. "I think so. Yes"  
  
"Good. He was such a sad little boy. He always looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. I can see the change, you know. Even on TV. He just looks so much more at peace. I think you had a lot to do with that."  
  
I was shocked to say the least. I couldn't believe what she was saying. This was not the Margaret Banks I knew. I didn't know how to respond. She kept talking.  
  
"I see the way he looks at you. The way he always holds your hand. You look at him in the same way. What you two have is very special. Your love changed Adam's life."  
  
"I don't know what to say. Thank you."  
  
"There is no need to thank me I am simply stating the obvious."  
  
"Adam's love changed me too you know. Even before we were together he was one of the few people I could really talk too. He was my best friend before he was my husband. I think the luckiest day of my life was the day I joined the Ducks."  
  
"It is strange. When we first learned that Adam was a Duck and not a Hawk Phillip and I thought it was the worst thing that could happen, but now....all of these years later....I think it was the best thing for him and not just in a hockey sense. Phillip wouldn't agree."  
  
"Still?"  
  
"To Phillip the Ducks were always beneath Adam. He has always felt that they held Adam back. That Adam could never reach his full potential with them."  
  
"He can't possibly still feel that way. Look at everything Adam has accomplished."  
  
"I am starting see that we were wrong but I don't know if Phillip ever will."  
  
"For Adam's sake I hope he does."


	5. Breath

_I had written this chapter a while ago and never posted it. I don't know if anyone is reading this, but I had it so here it is._

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. If anyone wants me to I will try to finish this story._

_Oh....I still own nothing._

Chapter 5: Breath

When Adam takes long, deep breaths it usually means he is trying to deal with something important. Lying in bed I could feel and hear him begin to do this. Sometimes I just ignore it and let him figure it out himself, now was not that time.

"Are you ok?"

There was a long pause and I felt Adam's hand go to his head. I lifted my chin to look at him.

"Do you want to talk?"

"Why can't we get along? He is dying and we still can't have a conversation without fighting. I don't know what to do anymore."

"What happened?"

"The usual. The minute I walked in he started in about how I shouldn't be there; that I was missing valuable practice time; _"Adam, you're getting older and with your contract up you have to make the Rangers and the league see how valuable you still are as a player."_ You would think that winning another Cup and a league MVP this year would be enough to do that."

"What did you say to him?"

"I told him that I could miss a few days of practice and that Jessie, my lawyer, was handling the negotiations for now. He loved that! He started in about how I should get a better lawyer. Jessie was a public defender and I need a real lawyer who will get me the best possible deal. So for the thousandth time we had a fight about the Ducks. I told him I had a real lawyer and that Jessie would always do whatever was in my best interest. That he was my best friend and knew what I wanted. He started in about how I was Jessie's only client and that he was using me to get a high profile. That all the Ducks used me and that I was better than them. It's like a vicious circle with him; everything goes back to the Ducks. I'm so tired of it."

"Do you want to go home?"

"No, not yet. I really don't want to leave things this way with him. Do you want to go?"

"I want to be wherever you are and if that means Edina then that means Edina."

"I want you with me too. Why can't my parents see that the Ducks gave me everything? They made me the player that I am, they gave me my friends and they brought me to you."

"I think your mom is starting to realize."

That caused Adam to look at me in a rather confused face.

"Your mom and I had a very interesting talk this afternoon. I think she is finally starting to see that she was wrong about the Ducks."

"What did she say?"

"She just spoke about how you were a sad little boy and that ever since you have been on the Ducks you have changed. I was a little surprised by her honesty."

"I should think so. I wonder where that all came from? Better yet I wonder if my dad will soon start to feel that way."

"You never know."

"Well at least I have the opportunity to make things right....Did you talk to the kids today?"

"I called them when you were in the shower. Mark wanted to know if you were ok. He idolizes you, it is so cute."

"I love them both so much. I hope they know that."

"Adam. Are you kidding me? Of course our kids know they are loved. They can see and feel it in everything that we do."

"I just don't want them to ever feel about me the way I feel about my dad. It would kill me."

"They will never feel that way because you are not your father. You are Adam Banks and the kids and I love you."

"I love you too, more than you will ever know."

"Really? Well why don't you try to show me?"

"With pleasure"

We begin to giggle and then kiss. At least for a while Adam's heavy breathing had nothing to do with his father.


End file.
